


Stormy Rage

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [20]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Language, inspired by a video i made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Ahsoka had never felt such rage for the system she had served.





	Stormy Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Video can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRZsSXlFeaA).

So, this was what she got for her dedication to the system she had grown up in. An apology by the Jedi for wrongly accusing her and promising her the status of Knight and how this was her ‘great trial.’ She would’ve been a greater Jedi otherwise.

Fuck that.

She supposed Barriss had been right in doing what she did. She had opened Ahsoka’s eyes to a flawed and decaying system. One that she had cherished. She didn’t regret renouncing the Order as a whole. Ahsoka did hate herself, however, for leaving Anakin behind, but she needed a new purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
